


Ticking all the Boxes

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: eruriweek 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, eruriweek2019, fluff and a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: The waiting room was cold, white and clinical, which was a little unexpected. Or maybe not, if this was supposed to be heaven, and heaven for him would be cold, white and clinical if he had anything to do with it.Crack fic for Eruriweek 2019.





	Ticking all the Boxes

"No 50351, Levi, Levi Ackerman?"

The waiting room was cold, white and clinical, which was a little unexpected. Or maybe not, if this was supposed to be heaven, and heaven for him would be cold, white and clinical if he had anything to do with it. Although it was strange that he should be called by number even though he was the only person seated in the whole waiting area.

The bright and chirpy receptionist with messy brown hair wearing a smart white dress suit looked up as he approached. "Ah! There you are! Been round the block a few times I see!" Levi raised a quizzical eyebrow at that, but there was no further elaboration forthcoming. "Well, I think you've earned your well-deserved rest this time! Although Accommodation Services are in a bit of a mess right now, so I hope you don't mind sharing!"

"Do I get a say in the matter?"

"Of course! You're always welcome to request a change if you find that things are not to your liking, although it could take a while to process due to the overcrowding situation that started this whole Housing Policy off in the first place. But we really do try to make the most suitable choice," they say with a smile.

The receptionist then whips out a map and proceeds to rattle off a string of directions while pointing to various landmarks in an apparently arbitrary fashion, before circling his final destination with a bright red marker and handing Levi both map and fob to his new co-shared accommodation.

"Oh, and you like cleaning and drinking tea don't you? All the relevant supplies have been sent on ahead, but you're welcome to make a request for anything else that you need! Feel free to come back to us if you need any help!"

"Thank you," he mumbles before shuffling out of the room.

+++

It's not too difficult to find his way around, as all the paths are clearly marked and signposted, although it does take a bit of a walk to get to the little cabin on what looks like the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

He doesn't get long to find out who he's rooming with.

"Levi!" Erwin calls as he bursts out of the cabin and proceeds to pick him up and twirl him around, something he does with ease since Levi is a good foot shorter than him after all.

"You knew it was going to be me didn't you?" Levi grumbles when he's finally been set down.

"Well, I suspected from the rumours, but I did also specifically ask if I could have you, so yes."

For some reason it makes Levi feel embarrassed and he covers it up with another question.

"So, how's life in Paradise?"

Erwin thinks for a moment. "Good, but surprisingly, not all it's cut out to be. It does starts out quite enjoyable, but after a while the sameness of it can get rather dull, and then some people request to have another go. But between the high arrivals rate currently and not so many people leaving, things have gotten a little tight."

"Heaven recycles?"

"Well, are we in heaven? I don't actually know. But it is a lovely place, and no one's being asked to leave. Just those who want to go, go. There probably wouldn't have been the problem of where to put everybody up otherwise," Erwin says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There's always Hell."

"There's always Hell," laughs Erwin, before sobering, "and that's where we should have ended up."

"Well, I'll say nothing, you'll say nothing, and we'll chalk it up to an administrative error."

Erwin laughs again, but there's a hollowness to it, that Levi feels compelled to address.

"Erwin? You're a good person. If there's anyone who deserves to get to heaven, it's you."

"You too, Levi. If anything, you more than me. You've been more faithful than anyone could ever ask for. And I asked so much of you." Erwin's smile on him is gentle but sad.

Levi feels the heat colouring his cheeks again.

"I'm not a good guy Erwin. You were the one worthy of following. You were always the one I was chasing, right up to the end. Always the one I thought about. That I wanted to give your sacrifice meaning to. If I were to choose again I would still choose you. Always." 

"Would you now? If I asked you to choose me now, would you?"

Levi sensed a shift in the meaning behind the words.

"What do you mean? In every time and place if I met you I've chosen you Erwin. Why would it be any different now?"

This time it's Erwin's face that turns red as he looks away abashed for a moment. But, having made his decision he plows ahead.

"In a different time and place, I would have chosen you... differently. Not as my captain, but as my partner at my side. If you would have me, that is."

It feels like the air has been sucked out of Levi's lungs. Words fail him completely. He feels so overwhelmed that it's all he can do to go up to Erwin and bury his face in his chest. Erwin opens his arms and gathers him in, pressing his lips lightly to the top of Levi's head before resting his chin on it. They remain like that for a good while before Erwin speaks again.

"I take it that's a yes then?"

"Have we done this before?"

"No, I don't think it's ever worked out this way before. I believe this is the first time I'm asking you."

"You were waiting for me." It is not a question.

"I was waiting for you."

"Well, I could use the break, so I hope you're not thinking of leaving for a while yet."

"Not with you here, no."

+++

At the reception desk was the same receptionist Levi has come to think of as some incarnation of Hange.

"I'm here to request for a change."

Hangeceptionist's face falls. "But, I was certain that you'd be alright with the arrangement!"

"I would like to change our status from roommates to couple. And for there to be only one bed."

And I would also like some earplugs, he thought to himself as the receptionist squealed with delight.

"Oh? Oh! Were you married before then? Your roommate, er, partner did not inform us of this!"

"Actually, we weren't. But-"

"You could have a wedding here you know? Everybody would love it! It'd be the perfect excuse, uhm, I mean reason to throw a big party! We could even have fireworks!"

"Wouldn't that add to your workload?"

"No no not at all! All I have to do is let the Party Committee know the time and place, and they'll take care of the rest! Oh, there's been so little cause for celebration lately, they'd absolutely relish the opportunity to put on a grand old show! So, when will you have the ceremony?" They're practically bouncing in their seat.

"No, no ceremony."

Their face falls.

"But the fireworks, that's alright," thinking it was something everyone could enjoy without them having to be a spectacle.

+++

Well, it would have been if the fireworks hadn't been configured to spell out "Just Married! Erwin & Levi"

Levi wonders if it's possible to commit murder in paradise. Erwin doesn't seem to mind at all.

"So is this a marriage made in heaven then?" asks Erwin as they watch the heart-shaped fireworks go off in the distance.

"Not if it's going to be full of dad jokes, no."

**Author's Note:**

> 24th Aug - Roommates  
25th Aug - Ackerbond  
26th Aug - Only one bed  
27th Aug - Height Difference  
28th Aug - Rumors  
29th Aug - Marriage  
30th Aug - Time Loop  
31st Aug - Afterlife (bonus)  
01st Sep - Fireworks (bonus)  
<strike>Well I tried anyway XD</strike>
> 
> Trouble in Paradise already >.<;
> 
> And the one that didn't make the cut:
> 
> "And how was the situation down there, Levi?"  
"Haha, very funny."  
"No, I'm being serious. What's it been like?"  
"No change, not unless I grow another foot or so."  
"...you wouldn't look good with 3 feet."  
"Dammit, Erwin."


End file.
